


Demonic Desire

by belovedhypnos



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Castiel, Demon Dean Winchester, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Knight of Hell Dean Winchester, M/M, Pet Names, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rimming, Season/Series 10, Top Dean, Weak Castiel, demonic stamina, stolen grace!cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-03 02:13:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14558622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belovedhypnos/pseuds/belovedhypnos
Summary: He thought of Cas more and more as days went by. Soon he was downright obsessed. He’d sit on his throne and jerk off to the thought of the angel, but soon it started feeling like it wasn’t enough. It could never be enough.





	Demonic Desire

**Author's Note:**

> Still mourning the wasted potential of Demon Dean and weakened Cas in the beginning of season 10. So I wrote this piece of absolute filth...

Life as a demon was a blast. Dean enjoyed every second of it. The freedom, the rush it gave him, the absence of pain. All the meaningless sex that felt even more meaningless and more pleasurable than when he had been a human. Hell, this was the life. It was like he had always been destined to this blissfully numb, blissfully decadent life as a demon.

He had become a Prince of Hell, and he had his own throne room in Crowley’s mansion. When he wasn’t being surrounded by his fearful servants and sipping vintage whiskey on his throne, he drove around, fucking every skank that gave him the bedroom eyes.

Yeah, this was the life.

But after a while, he got a little bored.

There was a fantasy that had tempted him even before he was a demon, obscure then, clearer now. It haunted him more and more with each pleasure-filled day.

He wanted the kind of pleasure only one creature on Earth could give him.

He thought of Cas more and more as days went by. Soon he was downright obsessed. He’d sit on his throne and jerk off to the thought of the angel, but soon it started feeling like it wasn’t enough. It could never be enough.

It was bleak evening in October, and Dean had decided to spend it the usual way. He grinned lustfully at his thoughts as he sat back on his throne. He imagined Castiel pinned under him, taking his demon cock like the good little angel he was. He imagined filling Cas up with his seed, over and over again, like he easily could now, thanks to his demonic stamina.

Dean opened his jeans and took out his hardened cock. He started lazily stroking it, imagining all the filthy things he’d do to his angel.

“Ahem”, Crowley said awkwardly, suddenly appearing next to him. “Is this a bad time?”

Dean gave an annoyed sigh and reluctantly stuffed his erection back into his boxers.

“This better be good, Crowley”, he said, turning to the demon with the most bored look on his face.

“Just a bit of news”, Crowley said, and Dean groaned. “Remember the angel you used to keep as a pet?”

Dean’s raised his eyebrows as a smirk crooked his lips. “Wouldn’t mind keeping him as a pet now, either.”

“Yes”, Crowley said, eyeing him knowingly. “I always knew you had a thing for him. Well, he’s weakening. Withering away like a delicate little flower. That stolen grace is poisoning him.”

The smirk didn’t leave Dean’s face. “Really?”

Crowley nodded. “Just thought you’d like to know.”

Crowley turned to leave, but stopped as Dean spoke.

“Get him here.”

Crowley turned, eyebrows raised.

“I beg your pardon?”

“I want him here”, Dean said, his eyes dark and determined.

“Are you insane?” Crowley demanded. “Why would you let him know our whereabouts? He’d find a way to tell Moose and they’d gang up to cure you!”

“That’s why we need a plan”, Dean said firmly. “You go figure it out. I’ll plan what I’ll do after we get him here”, he added, slipping his hand into his underwear and fondling himself.

Crowley’s eyes followed his hand and he averted his eyes, shaking his head in disbelief.

“You really that desperate for some angel booty?”

“I said go”, Dean commanded with a harsh tone, and Crowley obeyed.

Once he was alone, Dean took out his cock again. It was throbbing in his fist, hungry for something tighter and warmer. Dean imagined Cas around his length, milking him dry with that divine ass of his. Soon Dean came with a loud grunt, coming all over the stony floor. He summoned a demon servant to clean up the mess, not feeling the slightest trace of shame.

*

It didn’t take more than two days before Crowley and his minions had captured the angel. It had been easy. It didn’t take long for Crowley’s sneaky minions to find the angel, and since Cas was now basically human due to his failing grace, Crowley had only needed to drug him and transport him to the mansion.

The unconscious angel finally laid on the silk sheets of Dean’s king size bed, looking frailer than Dean had ever saw him.

Dean sat on the edge of the bed and smiled. Cas was just as beautiful as Dean remembered. Dean was lucky he saw Cas the way he had seen him as a human. Dean wouldn’t have wanted to see some glowing true-form monstrosity.

He admired Cas’ sleeping features, waiting for the angel to wake up. He smiled at the blue robe he was wearing. He guessed there was nothing underneath, but he didn’t want to spoil the surprise just yet. Much of his smooth chest was exposed, and Dean licked his lips at the sight.

It didn’t take long before Cas stirred, his eyes flying open and blinking at Dean.

“Hi, sugar”, Dean greeted him with a smirk.

“Dean?” Cas murmured, squinting at Dean. Then his eyes widened and he darted up, pulling Dean into a tight hug. “Is that really you? I was so worried! Where have you been? What happened?”

Dean gladly hugged back, grinning to himself as he pressed the angel close to his chest, letting one hand travel downwards on Cas’ back, then up again.

Cas pulled back and looked at Dean with confusion.

“Dean? Where are we?”

“Does it matter?” Dean said, still holding the angel by the waist. “All that matters is we’re together again.”

Cas’ confusion was turning into suspicion.

“Dean, what is going on? Who were those men who drugged me and took me away?”

“Shhh”, Dean said. “Forget about them. You’re safe now.”

Cas grabbed his arms and tried to push him away.

“Something’s not right”, he said, eyeing Dean cautiously.

“What do you mean, sugar?” Dean said with fake innocence.

“Well, first of all, you never hold me like this”, Cas said, glancing at Dean’s arms. “Second of all, you never call me “sugar”. Third of all, we are in an ominous place on a huge bed.”

Dean shrugged. “Don’t sweat it, baby. Now we can be together. Do everything we’ve always wanted to do.” Dean leaned in to kiss Cas’ neck. “Mmh, angel… I’ve missed you…”

Cas let out a gasp and tried to move out of Dean’s reach. But Dean climbed on top of him and pinned him down by wrists. He loved the feeling of Cas squirming under him.

“Dean!” the angel panted. “What has happened to you?”

“Don’t you guess?” Dean said. “OK, I’ll show you. Promise you won’t judge.”

He stared Cas in the eye and flashed his eyes black. The angel let out a horrified gasp, his squirming seized, and he stared up at Dean in shock.

“Don’t worry, sugar”, Dean cooed as he flashed his eyes back green again. “I’m still your Dean. The Dean you fell in love with, remember? I know you want this too”, he added huskily as he moved his hips downwards so that his erection was pressed against Cas’ thigh. 

Cas let out another gasp, and Dean loved to see his angel visibly blush.

“Could you be any cuter?” he praised and dived to catch Cas’ lips with his. Cas turned his head, but Dean was persistent. He held the angel in place so that he had no choice but to let the demon kiss him. When Cas didn’t reply to the kiss, Dean pulled back.

“Can’t you play along here a bit, baby?” Dean scolded. “Come on, just give me a kiss.”

“Dean, stop…”, Cas whimpered, turning his head away from the demon’s hungry lips.

“OK, so you won’t let me kiss you there”, Dean said. “How about here?”

He pressed a kiss on Cas’ neck, making the angel tremble under him.

“Mm, yeah, you like that, don’t you?” Dean muttered against Cas’ skin, continuing to kiss down his neck. Cas gave out a small, involuntary moan. “I think I found your sweet spot, angel”, Dean cooed, kissing that spot again and again.

“Dean…”, Cas panted. “You must… stop…”

“Why? You like it, I like it”, Dean said in between the kisses.

“You’re not yourself… we need to… cure you…” Cas said, sighing involuntarily.

Dean stopped kissing Cas’ neck for a moment, and looked him in the eye, amused.

“What are you worried about?” Dean chuckled. “Just for you know, I wanted this long before the back eyes. Never told you this, but this isn’t the first boner I get because of you.”

Cas’ blush got deeper, and he averted his eyes. Dean felt himself even harder at the sight. He wanted to finally taint this cute little prude, make him his little angel bitch.

He opened the front of Cas’ robe more, and leaned down to press kisses to his chest. Cas shivered underneath him. Dean chuckled against his smooth skin, finding his way to one of Cas’ nipples. Cas whimpered as he started licking and sucking it, making it glisten with saliva. Dean gave out a satisfied hum, and repeated the treatment on the other nipple. Dean could feel Cas’ cock get hard against his stomach, and he chuckled. He tried to open Cas’ robe completely, but Cas grabbed his hands.

“No, Dean, don’t”, he said, eyes wide.

“Come on, don’t be shy”, Dean cooed, easily freeing himself from Cas’ grip, pinning the angel’s wrists on the bed again with one hand.  He took a pair of handcuffs from the nightstand with the other.

“Sorry, sweetie”, he said as he swiftly cuffed Cas to the headboard. “A little squirming is a turn-on, but I don’t care for too much resistance.”

Dean licked his lips and finally opened the angel’s blue robe.

“Mmm, nice”, he complimented at the sight of Cas’ semi-erection. He grabbed it, making Cas wince, and started stroking it experimentally.

“Like that, baby?” he cooed.

“Please, Dean, stop it”, Cas whimpered, eyes squeezed closed.

“You have a really nice dick, angel”, Dean said, and his grin became more lustful as he added: “But I’m more interested in something else between your legs.”

His hand stopped the stroking motion, and he grabbed Cas by the thighs, bending his knees so that Cas’ hole was exposed. Cas protested and squirmed, but in his weakened state, there was nothing he could do about the demon who was hungry for his body. Dean smirked as he held Cas’ legs with one arm and let his fingers traveled down Cas’ perineum, lingering and caressing the sensitive skin there before finding their destination. Cas let out a sharp breath at the feeling of Dean’s fingers brushing against his virginal hole.

“Dean, don’t do this”, he pleaded, but the demon wasn’t listening. He was far too mesmerized by the pink pucker, so obscenely exposed under his lustful eyes. He gently brushed over it, his touch making it quiver slightly. The sight made Dean’s cock throb. He opened his jeans and finally freed his erection from its prison. He cherished the sight of Cas’s wide blue eyes fixing on his cock.

“Like what you see, angel? You’re gonna have this demon cock in that sweet little virgin hole of yours soon enough”, Dean said, the gentleness of his voice betrayed by his evil grin and crude words.

“No”, Cas said, shaking his head, fearful wide eyes still fixed on Dean’s erection.

“No? You obviously like this, angel, you’re rock-hard”, he said teasingly, giving Cas’ hardened cock a few strokes. “Who would have known? The little prude was into the kinky stuff after all”, he smirked. Cas seemed resigned at those words, looking away, his breath heavy, a blush of shame on his cheeks.

“Hmm…” Dean said and he bent down and tentatively licked Cas’ hole. Cas let out a soft moan, one that made Dean’s dick impossibly even harder. The angel tried to squirm away from the determined demon, but Dean held him in place and started teasing Cas’ opening with his tongue. Cas could only moan and pant as Dean stiffened his tongue, fucking Cas’ hole with it, making it wet and ready.

“Mm, angel, you taste heavenly”, Dean praised as he paused and admired the glistening hole. “Bet you feel heavenly, too.” He circled the wet hole with his finger, spreading his saliva, and tentatively started pushing one finger past Cas’ rim. The angel tensed, his back arcing, a strained groan leaving his lips.

“Wow”, Dean said, feeling his cock dripping pre-come at the feel of the tight heat clenching around his finger. “You’re really tight, just like a virgin bitch should be. Don’t worry, sugar. Gonna finger you properly before fucking you…”

“No, Dean…” Cas said, his face scrunched in discomfort. “I don’t want to…”

“Yeah, you do, Cas”, Dean said, fingering Cas steadily with one finger. “Look at you. You’re aching for some demon cock to fill you up and fuck you like the bitch you secretly are. Don’t deny it. Gonna fuck you real good, angel, gonna shoot a big fat load of demon come inside you.”

As Dean was talking and fingering Cas, the angel suddenly squeezed his eyes shut, his back arced, his lips forming an ‘o’. Dean noticed Cas’ muscles clenching eagerly around his finger, almost like pulling him in deeper.

“I found that sweet spot, didn’t I, angel?” Dean said, pleased at Cas’ undeniable pleasure as he brushed against his prostate, again and again. “This isn’t too bad, is it? Like that, baby? My cock’s gonna feel even better.”

Dean added another finger, massaging Cas’ prostate, making him more and more relaxed.

Dean felt like his cock would explode any second now. After a while he just couldn’t take it anymore. He had to have Cas now.

He pulled his fingers out, making Cas open his eyes, his pleasured expression quickly changing into a more fearful one.

“Gonna take you now, angel”, Dean said, his voice thick with lust, positioning himself between Cas’ legs.

“Dean, no!”

Cas squirmed, but Dean pushed his legs against his stomach, so he had easy access to the angel’s entrance. Dean took his cock and teased Cas’ still saliva-moist hole with the tip. He started pushing in, groaning in unison with Cas as the tip slowly pushed past Cas’ pincher. He only partly registered the pained sound Cas made as he continued to push all the way in, bottoming out in the irresistible tight heat.

“How does that feel, angel?” he panted in Cas’ ear. “Like that demon cock inside you?”

Cas was still tense underneath him, letting out a soft whimper, but didn’t move to protest anymore. Dean started thrusting, shallow at first, but quickly turning deeper and harder. Cas squeezed his eyes closed, biting his lip.

“Look at me, angel”, Dean commanded, cupping Cas’ chin with one hand as he stared down at the angel, taking him, owning him with each relentless, demanding thrust.

Cas opened his eyes, peering at him underneath furrowed brow, so beautiful and breathtakingly blue. There was pain in them, but also something else. Dean could almost call it lust.

“You’re gorgeous, angel”, Dean praised as he slowed down his thrusts, pressing heated kisses on Cas’ neck and heaving chest. “I’m the luckiest demon in hell.”

He noticed Cas’ was still hard, the tip of his cock glistening with pre-come.

“You like this, don’t you?” Dean murmured. “Such a little slut. What would the other angels say if they saw you now? Succumbed to a demon, taking his cock like a bitch, and liking it too…” Dean clicked his tongue in faked disapproval and smirked down at Cas. The angel seemed ashamed by that, averting his eyes and pressing his lips together. But Dean could tell he wasn’t entirely opposed to that kind of talk: a drop of pre-come oozed from Cas’ cock, and his ass clenched tighter around Dean’s.

“You’re gonna milk me dry, aren’t you?” Dean said, aroused to the brink of coming. He pressed Cas’ knees tighter against his stomach, positioning himself so he could thrust deeper and faster than before. He grabbed Cas by the waist. “Wanna get a load of demon come inside you, huh? I’m gonna blow a huge load, baby. You make me feel so good, I’m gonna come so hard in your tight angel pussy.”

“Oh, Dean…!” Cas said breathlessly, his eyes drifting closed. Dean could feel the angel downright contracting around his length, and he watched in awe how Cas’ tensed up and shoot several spurts of white come on his chest and stomach, a strangled cry of ecstasy on his lips.

It was too much for Dean. He buried his cock as deep as he could, his hips stilling as the waves of his orgasm shook him. He groaned loudly as he pumped his come inside the angel, his cock throbbing wildly as he filled him up with a what felt like an endless batch of come. He stayed inside Cas, savoring in the slick, flooding feeling inside him.

“Wow”, he said, out of breath and feeling dizzy after his orgasm. “You’re amazing, angel. So worth the wait.” He kissed Cas’ cheek, lingering and sweet.

“Dean…” Cas said weakly. He looked tired and remorseful. “Can you let me go now?”

Dean shook his head, and a new lustful smirk spread on his face.

“No way. You can feel that, angel?” He made a couple of short, teasing thrusts. Then he leaned down to whisper in Cas’ ear.

“I’m still hard.”

He pushed himself back up and watched Cas’ shocked expression with glee.

“Yeah, I bet you wished I had the stamina your precious human Dean would have had. But I’m a demon, remember? And a Knight of Hell at that. I’m afraid the pathetic human rules don’t apply to me when it comes to fucking.” He chuckled, low and intimidating. “You’re gonna pleasure me over and over again, you understand? I’m gonna come inside you as many times as I need to, my beautiful angel bitch.”

“No… Dean, please… We have to go… You can still be cured…”

Dean started pounding into Cas again, Cas’ pleas and protests only spurring his lust. Dean felt his own come dripping out Cas’ hole, hot and sticky on his balls and Cas’ buttocks. His cock got even harder just thinking about how it would feel and look like after a few more loads…

And there was definitely going to be more loads.

  

 


End file.
